Ciao000000
ciao000000 is a very controversial and bullied player on Earth MC, and everything he says is basically bait to encourage everyone in chat to bully him for pretty much nothing. 'History of Ciao000000' The adventure of Ciao000000 begins at Hiiumaa/Estonia, when it was owned by 32Karl. He was in the town only for few hours and then left. After he started an communist revulotion, because 32Karl sold the nation Estonia. He tried to raid alone and failed many times. People in the server didn't know him. Later he started being an idiot "important politician". Ciao started threating that he will be 32Karl leader soon and he has to listen to Ciao. Ciao000000 was saying that Kaiserreich is helping him and after 32Karl talked with Kaiserreich, and Kaiserreich leader Frederick said that is and lie and raided Ciao000000 with 32Karl together. A bit later, he made at least 2 wars in Patagonia. Ciao00000 got tired and moved to Paraguay to make a nation there and started threatening Imperial Brazil, Trinidad and Tobago, Britain and Patagonia. He declared war on Trinidad and Tobago and Patagonia, without even owning an nation. Imperial Brazil made the Nation before and Ciao00000 said that it is fake nation, and got tired of people raiding him. He kept saying that he did nothing wrong and don't know why people raid him. People describe him as an communist, fake political and so on. Ciao00000 kept lying and said many times that he is 13,14,15,16 years old. He moved to Oman (idea was given to him by Ferrarinu) and made a town there and started threatening Saudi_Arabia lands and trying to make a nation Oman, Wich he failed again. Then he moved back to Paraguay and failed again, then to Kaiserreich, where he planned to make nation Dalmatia, which he failed. While he was in Kaiserreich he tried to create a coup with Valerio against King Erwinning and threatened Italy which he failed again, then communist UTF (Patagonia) puppet (NOT CHILEAN) and then he made town Narva, thinking that Terra_Mariana people are so stupid that they will give him gold to make nation Estonia, but 32Karl told them the WHOLE story. Now he is trying to make Communist Switzerland. People found out that Ciao is actually 11-12 year old and some people describe him even an autist. A bit later, he admitted that he is 12, and days later he says he is 16 and made apply for a mod. He attempted suicide by jumping off window, yet it seems he is still alive. Quotes: "imma house", "FLY BIR", "i dont have anal cavity" Here are the following pictures what people think about him and what Ciao00000 is: Interviews Two EMCL Reporters interviewed Ciao000000 on July 21, 2019. (Link to Interviews) The End ... or is it? Ciao000000 quit EarthMC on July 21, 2019. then he came back to EMC him quitting is probably for more attention WHICH HE ABVIOUSLY WANTS. ciao logged back on and gave his friend valerio the nation of hungary ciao left hungary and is joining EVERY BLOODY TOWN IN EMC yadda yadda yadda . . . . . . A New Ciao Ciao000000 announced that he is was returning to EarthMC, on July 25, 2019. He is currently residing in New Tolanaro, a town in Madagascar owned by MasterFaustino The Story Continues (... or is it the end?) Ciao was banned on Aug 4, 2019 for "repeated messages about self harm/fake suicides". Memorial for Ciao000000 Hungarian Soldier Song Heard by Ciao while fighting at the border of Budapest. A Hungarian soldier was hiding inside the wall for protection in the eastern front. He wrote in a book, and then sang this song in the nation chat while lobby TNT at the Entente troops. Somebody translated that song into Hungarian. They won the battle that day.